


Like a G6

by Anoel



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Club Vivid, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you start, you can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a G6

Song: "Like a G6" by Far East Movement  
Source: Breaking Bad S1-4  
Focus: Walt, Jesse Size: 74 MB AVI  
Download: [Like a G6](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-LikeAG6.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
